Unwanted
by ironia-vitae
Summary: He’s the kind of guy you can walk all over, because he lets you. You can think it’s because he’s too stupid to realize it if you want, but most people know when they’re being treated like dirt. Especially for that long. Pig Pig-centric, I Luv Halloween


A/N: Pig Pig needs more love, even if only angsty love.

This one is relatively recent, from last March. My then just-developing Pig PigxMr. Kitty-ism rears its subtexted head in this one. Look for it. It's there. xD

--

Unwanted

He's the kind of guy you can walk all over, because he lets you. You can think it's because he's too stupid to realize it if you want, but most people know when they're being treated like dirt. Especially for that long.

"Hurry up, fat-ass," Mr. Kitty shot from up ahead. He didn't turn around to speak. Pig Pig jogged up to the rest of the group as they walked down the dark sidewalk, and fell into step in between Mr. Kitty and Devil Lad.

"Don't call me that," he growled, knotting his fingers into the pillowcase fabric he held. Devil Lad leaned over to look at Mr. Kitty, his red mask tinted yellow by the street lamps.

"He's right, you know. You should have more tact." Pig Pig's shuffle switched to a proud gait at the support. That'll teach _him_, dumb-ass Mr. Kitty. Devil Lad's mask faced front again. "_Porky_'d be more appropriate, anyway."

"Hey, you're trying to help me here, remember?" Pig Pig had to raise his voice over Mr. Kitty's laughter.

"Am I?"

Pig Pig scoffed. "I'm not fat."

"Yeah, you're just short!"

"Keep that up, Kitty! I dare you!"

"Guys, knock it off." Finch's voice was mixed with authority and annoyance, and silenced them. The air was tense with unsaid words. Erratic sounds of footsteps rang in their ears.

"Why do you guys have to gang up on me like that…" Pig Pig muttered, half to himself. Unfortunately, Mr. Kitty heard it.

"Aww, did I hurt the widdle Pig Pig's feewings?"

Pig Pig bit his lip. "Stop it."

"Let's have a hug and make up, okay? C'mere, widdle Pig Pig!" Mr. Kitty spread his arms wide and stepped towards him. Pig Pig pushed him away.

"I said stop!"

"Don't fuss, now, Piggy Pig." The blonde's arms wrapped around him, crushing him in a headlock. Pig Pig struggled to get out.

"STOP!"

"GUYS!" They halted at Finch's voice. He had turned around. Their eyes were riveted to him as he walked towards the fight. Mr. Kitty released Pig Pig under the redhead's glare. "Mr. Kitty, stop being a jackass."

"Yeah, stop being a jackass!" Pig Pig echoed, rubbing the back of his neck. Mr. Kitty rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Jesus, do you have to repeat everything he says?"

"He said stop being a jacka-"

"I heard him the first time!"

"KNOCK. IT. OFF." They fell silent again. Finch sighed. "Pig Pig, stop provoking him."

"I'm not—"

"Just quit it," Finch said, turning around and continuing down the street. Devil Lad followed suit, sweeping past without taking notice. Mr. Kitty shot a glare at Pig Pig and spat before rejoining the other two.

Pig Pig stayed rooted to the spot, watching his friends as they walked away. Anger and rejection bubbled up in him.

"I'm not!" he whined, throwing his candy-filled pillow case to the ground. He stared at the bag, biting back tears. It's not fair. It's not fair how they can just go on without him, while he was so tied to them. He had no one else.

Faintly aware he was shaking, Pig Pig sat down against the lamppost, fighting down the acidic pain growing in his stomach.

He was the only only-child. They didn't know what it was like to be alone without anyone to turn to- no one at all, not even annoying little siblings. Well, he didn't know about Devil Lad (who did?), but then he didn't really care much about Devil Lad. Mr. Kitty and Finch were his best friends. Pig Pig wondered bitterly if they held him in the same regard.

Finch seemed more attached to Devil Lad than anyone else out of the group, and Devil Lad reciprocated it. Mr. Kitty was so into breasts that Pig Pig almost thought that Mr. Kitty would prefer breasts to him. But, why wouldn't he? Breasts were breasts- mysterious, forbidden, and enticing. He was Pig Pig- short, smelly, and stupid. He was unwanted.

His heart wrenched, and his unbidden tears spilled down his cheeks. The dirty, yellow light from the streetlamp caught the pig's head, casting his true face in shadow. No one knew he cried.


End file.
